The Histology, Atherosclerosis, and Ultrastructure Core will provide the following services: processing, embedding, and microtomy of paraffin wax embedded and frozen tissues, histochemistry, immunohistochemistry, immunocytochemistry, quantitative morphology of histologic sections, quantitation of mouse atherosclerosis, routine and specialized electron microscopy of thin section (e.g., imidazole staining techniques); photomicrography, fluorescence and confocal microscopy, digital image analysis and image processing, and small animal surgical techniques and perfusions.